This new approach to the primary prevention of adolescent drinking problems is founded on our recent empirical findings concerning "control styles" - the ways in which people control or make decisions about the circumstances in which they drink and the amount they drink. The prevention program to be evaluated is a natural extension of findings that control styles 1) are related to the occurrence of drinking problems, and 2) change over time such that the high incidence of undesireable styles among the young diminishes with age. The program will accelerate this transition to desireable control styles and support adolescents who have already adopted desireable styles. Year 1 begins with development of a new component of control style and refinement of our existing findings. Semi-structured interviews will be conducted with 64 randomly selected high school students. Trained student assistants will interview another 96 students and conduct observations of student drinking behavior. The data will be used to refine and field-test a series of videotapes that dramatize how students can adopt control styles that minimize problems arising from typical drinking situations. In Year 2, a rigorous process and outcome evaluation, employing random assignment, will 1) compare short and long program formats, and 2) contrast our program with a traditional knowledge/attitudes program (total n=600). Final program materials will be packaged so as to facilitate replication in other settings. This project will yield valuable information on student drinking and the use of control style measures to identify students risk. Findings will speak directly to policy options for prevention of adolescent problem drinking.